todocinefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Madagascar 2: Escape a África
El filme inicia mostrando una pequeña parte de las primeras etapas de la vida de Alex y cómo llega por primera vez a Nueva York desde África. Alex y sus amigos abordan un avión en Madagascar con la esperanza de volver a su hogar en la Gran Manzana, pero el avión se estrella en África, donde los neoyorquinos se reúnen con otros de su misma especie. Alex se reúne con sus padres, pero surgen problemas y la trama se desarrolla en su resolución. La historia ocurre en el transcurso de tres días y medio. Argumento De cachorro, Alex fue llamado Alakay y era el hijo de Zuba, el león alfa. A pesar de que su padre trata de thumb|295px|De bebésenseñar a Alakay a luchar y ser un cazador, el cachorro se distrae fácilmente y se divierte danzando. Makunga, un león arrogante y viejo rival de Zuba, aparece para desafiar al león alfa mientras éste trata de enseñar a Alakay a cazar y cuando ambos comienzan a luchar, el cachorro juega y se aleja de su padre. Unos cazadores furtivos usan una cuerda para atraer al pequeño león fuera de los límites de la reserva en la que viven y lo capturan, encerrándolo en una caja de madera para más tarde venderlo. Tan pronto como termina con Makunga, Zuba se da cuenta del jeep alejándose con su hijo abordo y corre tras él. Zuba logra alcanzar el jeep y mientras corta las cuerdas que aseguraban la caja de Alakay, uno de los cazadores le dispara. La caja cae del jeep y rueda por una colina hasta que cae en las aguas del río. Zuba, aturdido por el disparo que sólo logró agujerarle la oreja, no vio lo que ocurrió y de nuevo corre tras el jeep. Alakay flota lentamente río abajo hasta llegar al mar y eventualmente llega a las costas de Manhattan, Nueva York donde es encontrado y llevado al Zoológico de Central Park. La noticia se esparce y el cachorro, ahora llamado Alex, se vuelve muy popular entre los visitantes por su encanto y su habilidad para bailar. thumb|left|299px|Alex y su papáAños después, se da a conocer en las noticias que algunos animales escaparon del zoológico y tuvieron que ser embarcados hacia África, pero que en su camino el barco desapareció misteriosamente, dejando a muchos ciudadanos tristes por la pérdida de sus animales. Actualmente, Alex, Marty, Gloria y Melman se encuentran en Madagascar sobre el gran árbol listos para abordar el avión que los pingüinos han reparado, donde todos los lémures están reunidos para darles la despedida. Antes de abordar, el Rey Julien aparece para anunciar que él (junto con Maurice) irá a Nueva York con ellos (reafirmando que es su avión después de que Alex dice "¡No gracias, no!"), mientras el pequeño Stevie queda a cargo, dejando a los demás lémures confundidos. Cuando Mort llega también listo para viajar, Julien ordena que no lo dejen abordar y rápidamente todos suben al avión dejándolo afuera. El avión, piloteado por los pingüinos, despega y así comienza un viaje tranquilo. Más tarde, Alex despierta y descubre a Mort trepado en el ala derecha del avión (Mort se suelta para saludar y cae hacia el mar). Durante el viaje, Melman se muestra nervioso cuando Gloria menciona que quiere empezar a salir con chicos. Pronto el avión se queda sin combustible y los pingüinos se preparan para realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia. Mientras el avión cae en picada, los animales admiten ciertas cosas creyendo que iban a morir, Alex le dice a Marty que para él es "un amigo en un millón" (antes de decirle que rompió su ipod) y Melman revela que siempre ha amado a Gloria, pero ella no lo escucha porque está dormida. Maurice y Julien (disfrutando el efecto de gravedad cero del descenso) accidentalmente se salen del avión y se salvan gracias a un paracaídas. Los pingüinos logran hace un suave aterrizaje pero el avión queda completamente despedazado en el proceso. Después de una corta discusión entre Skipper y Alex, los pingüinos se preparan para reparar el avión una vez thumb|292px|El grupo en Áfricamás con la ayuda de Phil y Mason, mientras los demás descubren un jeep de turistas y corren tras él. Entonces Alex se re-encuentra con Nana y comienzan una corta pelea en la que Nana vuelve a ganar. Los turistas se van y Alex se queda con el bolso de la anciana y trata de usar su teléfono celular, aunque no se da cuenta de que no hay señal cuando los cuatro neoyorquinos descubren la hermosa vista de un oasis en medio de la sabana africana y quedan asombrados al ver más individuos de su misma especie. Marty se entusiasma al saber que están en el lugar donde nacieron sus ancestros, mientras Alex lo siente más como un déja vu. thumb|left|300px|Aterrizaje fuerteAlex trata de comunicarse con los animales asumiendo que no son civilizados (hablando como cavernícola) para explicarles lo que ocurrió y de dónde vienen. Después de aclarar que Alex hablaba de un accidente aéreo, los animales quedan asombrados al saber que provienen de afuera de la reserva y entonces el león alfa aparece para recibirlos no muy amistosamente ya que es difícil creer que sobrevivieran a los cazadores del exterior. Cuando Zuba cree que Alex intenta desafiarlo, su esposa, Florrie, interviene y logra reconocer a Alex. Ellos confirman que se trata de su hijo Alakay cuando ven la marca de nacimiento en la palma derecha de Alex. Alex queda conmovido al saber que se ha reunido con sus padres y todos celebran el regreso de Alakay. Makunga observa y decide usar a Alex para deshacerse de Zuba. En medio de la algarabía, el Rey Julien y Maurice llegan montados en un par de flamingos y Julien se hace una nueva corona declarándose rey (aunque nadie realmente le presta atención). Marty rápidamente se integra a un enorme grupo de cebras que lucen, suenan y hablan exactamente igual a él. Melman toma el puesto de médico brujo entre las jirafas al saber que cuando alguien pesca un resfriado se retira a una fosa y simplemente espera a morir. Gloria, interesada en conseguir una cita, atrae la atención de un hipopótamo, galán pero superficial, llamado Moto Moto. Más tarde, Makunga se presenta para recordarle a Zuba que Alakay, dado que jamás realizó el ritual de iniciación que se hace a la mayoría de edad, técnicamente no pertenece a la manada, por lo que debería marcharse. Zuba le explica a Alex que los leones jóvenes pasan por un ritual en el que demuestran sus habilidades y "ganan sus melenas". Entusiasmado, pero malentendiéndolo por un concurso de talento, Alex decide tomar parte del ritual. Mientras tanto, los pingüinos se encuentran a la orilla del camino de turistas esperando a que pase un automóvil. Cuando éstos pasan, las aves ejecutan un plan de manera que distraen a los humanos mientras roban los autos, dejando a los turistas varados en la pradera. Cuando roban el auto en el que viajaba Nana, el guía dice que la mejor opción es esperar a que pase otro jeep aunque eso podría llevar horas, mientras que Nana (después de encontrar su bolso) decide regresar caminando, sin importar si no conoce el camino. Los demás turistas, al ver la determinación y la fuerza de la anciana, deciden seguirla. Esa noche, los padres de Alex le muestran su antigua "cama" y le cuentan cómo lo perdieron y que creyeronthumb|300px|Alex cachorro que los cazadores lo habían asesinado. Alex se entera de que será expulsado del abrevadero si no pasa el ritual, aunque tanto él y en especial su padre tienen confianza en que ganará. Mientras tanto en la selva, los turistas se reúnen con otro desafortunado grupo al que también les fue robado el transporte y juntos son motivados por Nana para sobrevivir. Al amanecer, Mort aparece en las costas de África dispuesto a encontrar al Rey Julien y es perseguido por un tiburón tierra adentro. Los pingüinos planean usar las piezas de los autos para armar el avión, pero Kowalski informa a Skipper que la reparación se ve retrasada debido a que los chimpancés no están para ayudar desde ayer. Entonces Mason y Phil aparecen con cientos de otros chimpancés que han reclutado para la reparación del avión. thumb|left|296px|RitualAntes de que inicie el ritual de iniciación, Makunga engaña a Alex para que escoja a Teetsi como oponente. Alex, aún sin sospechar que en realidad se trata de una pelea, escoge a Teetsi, quien resulta ser un león enorme y extremadamente musculoso. Para decepción de sus padres, Alex comienza a bailar, haciendo el ridículo y entonces Teetsi lo saca del círculo de combate de un sólo golpe (haciendo que la roca donde se estrella Alex se parta en dos). Zuba, sin poder atreverse a expulsar a su propio hijo, abandona el derecho de ser el león alfa y Makunga toma su posición y expulsa a Alex y a sus padres del abrevadero. Zuba y Florrie se van a un terreno árido donde Alex discute con su padre acerca del malentendido hasta que Zuba declara que Alex no es un verdadero león. Entonces Alex se marcha. Mientras tanto, Melman es feliz siendo el médico brujo hasta que las demás jirafas supuestamente notan una thumb|280px|Melman médico brujomancha en su cuello y le dicen que padece de la "enfermedad del médico brujo", cosa que Melman no cree hasta que escucha que el anterior médico brujo tenía la misma mancha y murió. Marty, por su parte, comienza a sentirse frustrado de que las demás cebras sean exactamente igual a él y puedan hacer todo lo que él hace, lo que lo deja sin nada especial. De regreso en el avión en reparación, Alex le cuenta lo ocurrido a Marty. Cuando Gloria aparece diciendo que tiene una cita con Moto Moto, Melman se incomoda y él y Gloria discuten. Alex y la cebra intenta calmarlos (sin éxito) hasta que el verdadero Marty aparece y éste entristece al saber que su mejor amigo confundió a otra cebra con él, confirmando su temor de que no es especial y que es igual a las otras cebras. Alex admite que no puede reconocer cuál de ellos es Marty y cuando éste se molesta, sin darse cuenta de lo importante que es para Marty, Alex dice que sus problemas son ligeramente más serios que los de él. Marty se va después de que Alex de nuevo lo confundiera con la otra cebra que lo ignoraba y le gritara que se fuera. Creyendo que va a morir, Melman se encuentra dentro de un hoyo esperando su destino hasta que Julien y thumb|left|Moto MotoMaurice aparecen y el rey le dice que si él sólo tuviera dos días de vida haría todas las cosas que siempre soñó hacer. Entonces Melman le cuenta sobre sus sentimientos por Gloria y los lémures lo animan a que se lo diga, en vista de que si va a morir no tiene nada que perder. Gloria se encuentra en su cita en un lago y se da cuenta de que Moto Moto sólo la ama porque es "gorda". Su cita es interrumpida por Melman quien, aunque no lo dice directamente, revela sus sentimientos por Gloria antes de marcharse aceptando que ella está con Moto Moto. A la mañana siguiente, los animales entran en pánico cuando descubren que el abrevadero se secó pues, dado que nunca había ocurrido, no saben qué hacer. Cuando Makunga, completamente indiferente ante el problema, dice que si tienen sed la única solución es buscar agua fuera de la reserva (lo cual es muy peligroso), Alex les dice a todos que debe tratarse de un bloqueo igual que en una tubería tapada y que él puede salir y repararla. Mientras Alex se marcha dispuesto a recuperar su honor y el de sus padres, los animales se arrepienten de que Zuba no esté a cargo, por lo que Makunga, para su enojo, anuncia que irá a consultarlo. Antes de salir de la reserva, Alex busca a Marty entre las cebras para "despedirse" y disculparse por ser egocéntrico y un mal amigo y que por la forma en que siempre lo anima, Marty es un amigo en un millón. Marty escucha todo sin revelarse hasta que para su sorpresa Alex lo reconoce de entre las cebras. Entonces Marty decide acompañar a Alex en su misión. Mientras tanto, los animales cavan en el lago seco en busca de agua pero sólo hallan oro y diamantes. El Reythumb|264px Julien sugiere que para recuperar el agua deben hacer un sacrificio a los dioses del agua en el volcán. Los animales lo creen y quieren llevar a cabo el plan pero nadie se ofrece a ser sacrificado. Entonces Melman se ofrece, aún creyendo que moriría de todas formas. Makunga aparece ante Zuba para avisarle lo que ha ocurrido y que Alex ha salido de la reserva. Inmediatamente Zuba corre a buscarlo. Alex y Marty descubren que el río ha sido bloqueado por una presa construida por un grupo de turistas del cual Nana está a cargo, el cual ya ha montado un campamento a la orilla del río. Los turistas descubren a los dos animales e intentan cazarlos. Ellos huyen pero Alex cae en una trampa y le dice a Marty que huya sin él y que busque ayuda. Mientras tanto en el volcán, los animales bailan y cantan alrededor del cráter esperando a que Melman se arroje, pero Gloria llega para salvarlo, echando a perder el plan de Julien. Después de que ella corresponde sus sentimientos hacia él, Marty aparece para avisarles que Alex necesita ayuda y entonces se disponen a usar el avión. Después de negociar ciertos privilegios, pingüinos y chimpancés ponen en marcha la máquina, que ya no es más un avión, y se dirigen hacia la presa. thumb|227px|Alex chupándose el dedo como un bebéZuba llega al campamento justo a tiempo para rescatar a Alex de ser cocinado. Los turistas, aunque asustados, están dispuestos a atacar. Entonces Alex se da cuenta de que son neoyorquinos y comienza a bailar para distraerlos y evitar que alguien salga herido. Las personas inmediatamente reconocen a Alex del zoológico y se olvidan por completo de su objetivo, todos excepto Nana quien toma un arma y dispara contra Alex. La bala es bloqueada por un tanque sujeto a una hilera de chimpancés (en lugar de una cuerda) que los animales han arrojado desde el "avión" justo a tiempo para llevarse a Alex y a Zuba. Cuando Alex intenta decirles que la anciana tiene un arma, los chimpancés hacen llegar el mensaje (deformado) hasta Mason quien dice a Marty y a Skipper que Alex quiere destruir la presa. La máquina da la vuelta y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia la presa de manera que el balde en el que van los leones se estrelle contra la presa. Cuando Alex, sin saber que ese es el objetivo de Skipper, intenta decirles que se eleven porque podrían matarlos, Mason le dice a Marty que Alex dice que no se eleven y que los maten. Así, el tanque en el que viajan Alex y Zuba se estrella contra la presa, con Nana en ella, destruyéndola. thumb|left|208px|Alex y su familiaMientras tanto, en el volcán, el Rey Julien se lamenta junto con Maurice del fracaso de su plan. Entonces Mort aparece, exhausto pero entusiasmado de haber encontrado a sus amigos, aunque Julien sólo está sorprendido de verlo. El tiburón que perseguía a Mort aparece detrás de él y se abalanza sobre Mort (quien corre hacia Julien y Maurice). El pez cae al cráter, cumpliendo con el sacrificio (con Maurice diciendo si a los dioses les gustarán los mariscos), y haciendo que Julien crea que fue gracias a él que los dioses devolvieron el agua al río. Mientras el agua regresa y llena el abrevadero, Alex y Zuba regresan flotando en el tanque y los demás animales los aclaman. Sin embargo, Makunga les recuerda que aún siguen expulsados y que lo que han hecho no cambia nada. Alex le da a Makunga el bolso de Nana como un regalo y cuando Makunga dice que aún siguen expulsados, ellos sacan a Nana del tanque y ella ataca a Makunga para recuperar su bolso y se lo lleva arrastrando. Como bienvenida de regreso a la manada, Zuba hace a Alex el león alfa junto con él. La película termina con Skipper casándose con la muñeca hula del avión y así los pingüinos, junto con los chimpancés, se van en la máquina voladora de luna de miel a Montecarlo, dejando a los lémures, Alex, Marty, Melman y Gloria una temporada en África con los padres de Alex, preparando el escenario para Madagascar 3: Los Fugitivos. Banda Sonora Esta vez casi toda la banda sonora es propia de la película, con melodías compuestas por Hans Zimmer y Heitorthumb|274px|Alex Pereira. 'Temas principales' *''Me gustan grandes'' -- Aparición de Moto Moto. *''Me ama'' -- Cita de Moto Moto y Gloria. *''The Travelling Song'' -- Cuando Alex llega a N.Y. y cuando baila frente a los neoyorquinos en África. *''I like to move it, move it (Will.i.am)'' -- Créditos *''Best Friends (Will.i.am)'' -- Créditos 'Canciones prestadas' *''More than a Feeling'' (Boston) -- Cuando los pingüinos roban el jeep en el que viaja Nana. *''Copacabana (At the Copa)'' (Barry Manilow) -- Antes de que destruyan la presa. Reparto *thumb|left|95px|Chris Rock como MartyBen Stiller como Alex, el león (voz) *'Chris Rock' como Marty, la cebra (voz)thumb|Ben Stiller es Alex *'David Schwimmer '''como Melman, la jirafa (voz) *'Jada Pinkett Smith como Gloria, el hipopótamo (voz) *'''Cedric the Entertainer como Maurice, el Lemur Ayé Ayé (voz) *'Andy Richte'r como Mort, el Lemur Ratón (voz) *'Sacha Baron Cohen' como King Julien, el Lemúr de cola anillada (voz) *'Bernie Mac' (fallecido) como Zuba, el león (voz) *'Sherri Shepherd' como Madre de Alex, la leona (voz) *'Alec Baldwin '''como Makunga, el león (voz) *'Will.i.Am''' como Moto Moto, el hipopótamo (voz) Trailer 'Trailer 1' center|500px Trailer 2 center|500px|Trailer 2 Caratula center|Caratula Curiosidades *Al inicio de la película, los pingüinos noquean y apalean al niño que aparece en el logo de DreamWorks. *La marca de nacimiento de Alex tiene la forma del continente africano, incluyendo la isla de Madagascar. *"Moto Moto" está en swahili y significa ardiente o apuesto. 'Producción' *El actor estadounidense Bernie Mac (voz de Zuba) falleció antes del estreno de la película. Antes de los créditos principales, aparece la leyenda "For our friend Bernie Mac, thanks for all the laughter" ("Para nuestro amigo Bernie Mac, gracias por las risas"). *''Madagascar 3'' fue confirmada antes de que Madagascar 2 se estrenara. *El título original de la película era Madagascar 2: The Crate Escape y se hizo mucha mercancía con este título antes de que fuera cambiado. *Alex no tiene ninguna marca de nacimiento en la primera película. Eso se debe a que los animadores no habían llegado a esa parte del desarrollo del personaje para entonces. 'Errores' *Justo al final de la película, se ve que Alex usó la marca en el trasero de Marty para diferenciarlo de las demás cebras, la cual no es vista en ninguna otra escena en toda la película. *Cuando atropellan a Cabo, el guía baja del auto y no lleva ningún arma, pero más tarde aparece con un rifle en el hombro. *Cuando ponen al cachorro Alex en su hábitat en el zoológico, hay un periódico que luego desaparece. *Cuando Alex se queda con el bolso de Nana, toma el celular y arroja el bolso, dejándolo relativamente cerca del lugar donde aterriza el avión y donde es reparado. Más tarde, uno de los turistas encuentra el bolso de Nana cuando obviamente están en un lugar diferente a kilómetros de la reserva y se lo entrega. *En la primera película, Marty cumple 10 años de edad, lo que significa que nació probablemente en 1998. Sin embargo, al inicio de ésta película, se ve que Marty ya está en el zoológico en 1972. Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Acción Categoría:Películas de Fantasía Categoría:Películas de Animacion Categoría:Secuelas Categoría:Películas de DreamWorks Categoría:Películas de 2008